


freedom (is more than the sky)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [58]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Captivity, Dragon Armin, Dragon Eren Yeager, Dragons, Eggpreg, Fae & Fairies, Fuck Or Die, Hatchlings, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Protectiveness, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “What would you have me do?”She stared at him for a few long moments. “Put him in the arena. He’ll shift soon and the crowds always enjoy an underdog.”“And his opponent, m’lady?”“The green one,” was the answer as Armin’s eyes closed once more. “he’s already worthless to me as a hide. Feeding him to that beast will at least gain some favor among the masses.”He faded back into unconsciousness without a sound.





	freedom (is more than the sky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightlysoulsnatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/gifts).



> this is for knightlysoulsnatcher whose prompts are fire (quite literally in this case)
> 
> You'll have to forgive me if the editing is a bit off, I'm very tired at the moment

   Armin had been locked in his cell for what felt like an eternity. He knew logically that it had been mere weeks at most but any time that he spent grounded and cut off from the sky was too long in his opinion.

He shifted against the stone floor he laid on and let a heavy sigh out through his nostrils. He was tired and malnourished. His food and water were limited and his belly was unhappy with the near constant state of emptiness. 

   The metal collar around his neck burned his scales with his every breath. It had hurt the worst on his first few days, when he was at his strongest. The fae could do wicked things with magic and they had enchanted the band to drain the power from his veins. With every passing moment its color shifted from the dull silver it had first been to a gleaming gold.

   Armin didn’t want to think about the sort of things that they would do with the power contained within the collar. He knew it would be replaced eventually and that wherever it went it would only bring more harm to his fellow brethren. While their hides were valuable for charms and armor their power was even more so. It was a secret that the fae had discovered several hundred years ago, and one that they had learned to use against them.

   He had little hope of escaping his confines on his own. The fae were perfectionists and knew exactly what was needed to contain his kind. All his hope lay in finding a companion to escape with—if he was ever let out of his cell in the first place.

   Armin’s tail dragged across the floor in boredom. He had nowhere to fly to, no prey to hunt. His cell was hardly big enough for him to stretch in and his wings cramped the longer he was unable to spread them. If he stood his horns scraped against the ceiling. If he stretched his wings would be crushed against the walls.

   It was a discomfit that he would be free of soon, but one that he preferred to being powerless. With his magic in constant drain he would no longer be able to hold his true form. Soon he would be forced to revert to his most vulnerable. His scales would change to soft flesh and his mass would fade.

   Armin curled further in on himself at the thought of what the fae could do to him when he was so defenseless. As it was, no one dared enter his cell even with the collar in place. His food and water was slid through to him through a wall. He hadn’t even seen a fae since his initial capture.

   As time passed ever forward he found himself wondering whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

 

   He was awoken from slumber by the sound of voices. His eyelids were heavy and resistant to his will when he tried to open them. He found that his head would not lift either and knew that that was a bad sign. His strength was fading fast. He didn’t have much time left.

   Slowly, he directed his gaze toward the front of his prison. Two fae stood behind the safety of the large metal bars that made up the doorway as they stared at his weak form. They were small for such troublesome creatures, Armin thought. Their size was laughable compared to his own current mass. If his collar was gone, if his strength returned, he could snap them up into his jaws in mere moments. Instead he was stuck to the floor, unable to do more than blink.

   “You damaged him,” a woman said. Her eyes were a cool silver as she took him in, lips pressed into a displeased line. Jewels dripped from her throat, and with a jolt Armin realized that her clothes were accented with a wide array of scales.

   “I’m sorry, m’lady, he took out half of the squad. If we hadn’t grounded him he would have escaped.”

   A soldier, Armin mused tiredly. Dressed in the skin of his race.

   “Death would have been better than this.” She made a disgusted sound as she gestured to his side. Had Armin not been so exhausted, he would have been offended. “Do you know how valuable golden scales are? Having him here is pointless if half of his hide is destroyed!”

   His lips pulled back from his teeth as a faint puff of smoke escaped his nose. They were talking about him like an object; discussing his skinning as if his worth was in nothing but becoming a pretty trinket. It was their fault his side was now marred with a jagged wound. _He_ had not chosen to have a sword cut through his scales.

   “What would you have me do?”

   She stared at him for a few long moments. “Put him in the arena. He’ll shift soon and the crowds always enjoy an underdog.”

   “And his opponent, m’lady?”

   “The green one,” was the answer as Armin’s eyes closed once more. “he’s already worthless to me as a hide. Feeding him to that beast will at least gain some favor among the masses.”

   He faded back into unconsciousness without a sound.

* * *

 

   When Armin next awoke he was cold and shivering. He was yanked upright by his arms before he could gain his bearings and shoved forward to the front of his cell. He stumbled on shaky legs and realized that he was no longer clad in scales.

   His guards had little pity for his lack of strength and dragged him bodily through long and darkened halls. He was distantly aware of the ground sloping upwards as he did his best to keep up with the pace.

   “Where are we going?” He demanded.

   Silence met his words.

   Armin snarled in outrage and aimed a swipe at one of the guard’s sides. He was smashed into a wall for his trouble, arms held painfully and cheek pressed against the stone.

   “You will behave, beast,” his captor hissed. “or we will pluck your claws off one by one before moving on to your wings and tail.”

   Armin didn’t try to fight back after that.

   The lighting grew brighter the further they went, until they stepped out of the winding hallways and into a small room. He was shoved to his knees in front of a metal pole before his collar was attached to it with a chain. His wrists and ankles were fixed in place with metal cuffs until he was left snarling at the ground on his hands and knees.

   His tail lashed behind him, none too pleased with being locked into such a submissive pose. If he could only get the collar off of his neck he would show them their place. He would crush them beneath his feet, burn them to cinders, _tear their flesh from their bones_ —the ground beneath him jolted and he became distinctly aware of the roar of a distant crowd.

   He squirmed restlessly as he was lifted into the air. The sound of excitement grew the further he went and Armin didn’t need to look up to know that this did not bode well for him. He was tied down and unable to fight. He didn’t even have the claws and teeth of his true form. The ones he donned now were pathetic in comparison.

   A rush of light blinded him as his platform reached its highest height. A click sounded beneath him as it locked into place and Armin was left squinting as his eyes fought to adjust. There was a great expanse of sand around him, that was the first thing he noticed. The second was the stench of blood that pervaded the air, and the third was the slavering crowd that filled the stands circling the arena.

   Animals, he seethed. Traitors of magic, bringers of darkness, sniveling _worms_ —

   “Welcome, to the last show of the day!” A voice boomed out across the room. The large cavern that made up the arena seemed to enhance the sound to an almost unbearable level. “Our contender is a bit of a runt, but don’t let his size fool you! He killed seven of our own before he was taken down!”

   A chorus of shouts were directed his way, and Armin snarled in defense at their threats of violence.

   “Now, now, I feel your need for revenge.” A chuckle rang through the room. “His punishment will be conducted by none other than our champion himself! Will the beast survive, or will he become our champion’s next meal? Place your bets now!”

   There was the sound of stone grinding against stone from behind him. Armin turned his head in a desperate attempt to see what he was in store for but the chain connected to his collar barely let him see past his shoulder. His tail twitched in agitation as the crowd grew louder and for the first time since he’d arrived, Armin allowed himself to feel fear.

   A roar sent chills down his spine as a great mass stomped out onto the sand. He saw a flicker of wings from the corner of his eyes, as well as the gleam of scales and dared to hope that perhaps this was his chance at escape. Then the smell hit him and all hope was lost.

   Dragons had a very specific fertility cycle. Due to their dwindling numbers evolution had created a fail-safe. While the submissive among them went into heat, the dominant went into rut. Heat not only increased the chance of fertility, but also helped to draw in prospective mates. Ruts on the other hand, fanned age long instincts and installed the need to breed into the effected.

   While heats were harmless in order to protect the carriers of their eggs, ruts were not. Ignoring a rut for too long sent a dominant into an instinct-driven haze. Violence became almost guaranteed and nothing other than procreation mattered. To ignore even that stage would eat away at the dominant’s body and mind. This usually happened to the old and sick, who were unable to travel to mate.

   The dragon behind him did not appear old or sick, but he was definitely somewhere into the second or third stage.

   Even if the male was aware enough to mate him instead of attack him, the chances of Armin’s survival were slim to none. His last heat had been two years ago and his next would not be for another two. He had no natural defenses to convince the dominant to go with biology. His only saving grace was the fact that he was unmated.

   Distantly he heard the cheers of the crowd; the calls for blood and violence. Armin was too busy shaking in his chains to pay attention.

   The ground around him shook as his new prison mate drew closer and he couldn’t help but whimper when hot breath washed over his back.

   “Please,” he whispered. His eyes closed as his head bowed. “Please don’t.”

   As if he had actually been understood, the tip of the dominant’s muzzle touched his tail. Armin pulled it to the side to reveal the slit that sat beneath his sheath. A deep inhale came from behind him before there was a loud growl.

   Armin felt teeth brush his skin and braced himself for the pain. He jumped when a tongue swiped between his legs instead.

   “It looks like our champion wants to play,” the announcer remarked. “could this be the mating we’ve been waiting for?”

   Humiliation ran hot through his veins as the impact of what was happening sank in. He was going to be mounted in front of the race that had killed so many of his kind, and all for their sick enjoyment. He let out another whimper of distress when his companion began to wash away the stink of the fae with impatient licks. Teeth scratched his skin and drew blood in the process; Armin wondered how much of the sand was stained with mating blood, and how much was due to pure violence.

   He squirmed when his partner found the cut on his side. It was still quite deep and the agitation of a tongue was not welcome. The dominant didn’t seem to get the message and licked harder as if that alone could remove the mark.

   Armin’s wrists and ankles screamed as his body was shoved to the side with the force. His companion stilled at the added scent of blood before realizing what was wrong. A claw larger than Armin’s arm curled under one of the cuffs and tore it free from the stone. A roar shook the air around them as the others followed and Armin took the chance to fall into a true mating stance.

   “Thank you,” he breathed as he stretched out against the stone.

   A growl answered his words, though whether he was understood was uncertain. There was the screech of metal as teeth clamped down around the pole connected to his collar before it was bent in half and discarded. The restraints must have been for show, for the only thing that refused to come off was his collar.

   His companion didn’t seem to like that and Armin cried out when teeth clamped down on the side of his neck. He was painfully aware of how easily he could die like this. His skin was soft and unprotected. His windpipe was cut off by the pressure of a tooth and Armin scrabbled at the rough scales of the dominant’s jaw.

   “Please,” he choked out. “you’re hurting me—“

   He was given a rough shake. Blood spilled free from fresh wounds and wet the skin of his chest and back. Tears dripped down Armin’s cheeks as he realized he was going to die. He was going to die a prisoner; cut off from the sky and denied his last flight.

   A sob bubbled up from his throat as he went limp in his companion’s jaws. Instead of death, he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Armin blinked dazedly at the sand as a heavy weight was pressed against his back. He knew what it was, but he had never taken it while in this form.

   It felt huge now that he thought about it. Nearly as thick as his waist and long enough to make him wonder if he had survived this long only to die during the actual mating. Of course, the saliva from his wounds was soaking into his bloodstream as hormones meant to relax him got to work. He had biology on his side, but for how long?

   He let out a sound of protest when that weight shifted. The blunt end of a cock pressed up against his slit and a growl warned him to stay down. Armin didn’t have time to consider the order before that same cock was pushing forward.

   He choked on nothing as he was spread open in one sharp thrust. It hurt, there was no getting around that. His body was small in comparison to the dominant and adjusting would take time. His companion was pumped full of desperate instinct however, and slow was not in the cards.

   Armin clawed at the ground as the dominant’s hips drew back. His body tried to follow with it, caught on the thick girth. There were ridges that ran over his skin every time their hips moved. Bumps and curves that Armin had never noticed quite so clearly during all his previous heats. He was so utterly full that everything had an impact.

   His sobs shifted from pain to pleasure as he was pressed down into the sand and stone. The warmth of his companion’s belly was nearly hot enough to burn his shoulders and back but Armin didn’t care. He had spent so long in his cell with no one but himself for company that any sort of contact that wasn’t fae felt good.

   His tail wrapped around the base of the dominant’s cock in an effort to keep him close—not that his companion had enough control to leave.

   A tongue ran over the teeth marks on his shoulder and neck and Armin found himself turning his head into it. He was moaning now, body twitching with every thrust. His cock was hard and free from his sheath. It scraped almost painfully against the stone but Armin had little awareness to care.

   He managed to meet the gaze of one large eye before he felt the swell of a knot against his ass. He didn’t have much time to prepare himself for the final thrust, and even if he had Armin didn’t think he would have been ready.

   His body stretched, further than he had ever imaged possible as the dominant locked himself inside of Armin. His belly began to burn as his companion’s burning seed spilled free of its confines. Armin squirmed beneath the knot, pleasure ruling out discomfort.

   Growls sounded against his skin as a tongue dragged across his back in a sign of comfort. Armin relaxed under it and simply allowed himself to feel. He wasn’t sure how long he basked in the afterglow before a sudden sound of rage came from above him.

   He whimpered in answer, unsure of what exactly he had done. It became clear that he was not the cause when a louder roar called out to their audience. There was the sound of metal chains clinking against one another before suddenly his companion was pulling back. Armin cried out in pain as he was dragged backwards along with him, claws scrabbling at the sand.

   Why was the dominant retreating while his knot was still inflated? Didn’t he know how painful pulling out would be?

   Armin glanced back at his companion with a pleading sound only to realize just what was happening. There was a chain connected to the dominant’s collar. It had been slack all this time, but now it was slowly dragging him backwards.

   His companion strained against it with all his might as roar after roar was let out into the cavern. His wings beat madly behind his back in an effort to stay but it seemed even that couldn’t break the chain.

   Armin let out a gasp when his own chain suddenly went tight. His head was yanked forward once more and he stared with wide eyes at the end. It had been severed from the ground, but now it was caught tightly in magic. He followed the string of it up into the stands and looked into the eyes of an angelic looking man with a cruel smile. Silently, he vowed to kill him.

   He clawed desperately at his collar as the pressure began to choke him. His companion was still being pulled backwards and Armin felt his body cry out in agony as the knot tugged at his insides. He thought for a horrible moment that they would be torn from one another when suddenly everything stopped.

   He went limp in the sand and heaved for breath. The knot was still pulling at his insides but at least they had not been torn apart. He dreaded the thought and let out a soft whimper. His companion thrashed against the sand in agitation as the crowd went wild.

   “There’s the knot we’ve been waiting for,” the announcer declared.

   Armin silently vowed to kill him as well. Slowly. Painfully. He was going to make him _beg_.

   “Our champion has finally chosen a mate, but this show isn’t over just yet!”

   “Like hell it isn’t,” he hissed into the sand. His tail thrashed in agitation as his body fought to ease the pressure between his hips.

   A snarl sounded from behind him when the dominant’s knot finally popped free. With it came a rush of cum that Armin was forced to show to the audience. He had no other choice when he was being practically choked.

   “Be sure to return for more couplings from our champion! For now, it’s time to say goodbye.”

   Armin let out a soft whimper as the sound of his companion began to fade. He fought against his collar to look back and let out a desperate keen at the sight of heavy stone doors closing.

   Was he going to be returned to his cell, forced to recover from their mating alone? Or was he to be killed now, regardless?

   The stone underneath him began to sink back into the floor and Armin was too exhausted to fight. His body was sore and hurt and what little energy he had had was now stolen from him. Rough hands cleaned his thighs and he snapped his teeth at the guards when they drew too close to his slit. He was hit for his troubles before his hands were cuffed behind his back.

   He was forced to limp forward before his legs gave out. From there they simply dragged him, head hung low. He had been proud before. Free and wild. Now he had been reduced to this shell of himself. He hated it.

   He didn’t bother trying to keep track of the halls they passed. He was physically and emotionally drained. All he wanted was to curl up in a ball and hide away from the world for a while. He needed time to lick his wounds. To pick up the tattered remains of his pride and figure out a way to escape before they broke him for good.

   He was thrown forward without any warning and pinned to the ground. He squirmed restlessly under one of the guards, fearful of another coupling. Instead his hands were released and he was left to push himself up onto his knees. He stared at his surroundings and found nothing but a hall in front of him. He glanced behind him to see that a stone door had blocked him from going back the way he’d came.

   Armin debated whether it was worth exploring, or whether he should simply rest where he was. Eventually the need to ensure that he was safe won out and he limped slowly down the hall. He was still bleeding in some places and his thighs were wet all over again with the seed that continued to empty from his slit. It would continue for a while, though he had nothing to clean himself with.

   The sound of water filled his ears as if in answer and Armin perked up immediately. He sped up as much as he could, hands clutched at the smooth walls for support. The hallway opened up into a cavern that was almost as large as the arena had been. However, instead of sand foliage sprouted from the earth. Actual trees and flowers surrounded him and Armin gaped at his surroundings. The source of the water turned out to be a small waterfall, and Armin stumbled over to the shore of the pond it emptied into to quench his thirst. He took greedy sips as he finally soaked up the amount of water that his body needed.

   He sensed no poison, though he knew there had to be some sort of catch. What horrible things lay in wait for him here?

   Armin glanced behind him and grimaced. It looked like he had no choice but to find out.

* * *

 

   It was halfway through exploring an interesting cluster of trees that the groan of stone grating against stone filled his ears. Armin stilled in the shadows and immediately crouched in preparation for a fight.

   A roar rang through the cavern and his eyes widened. Surely that wasn’t the dominant he had been torn from? Why would they be separated only to be thrown back together?

   The sound of angry stomping drew closer before a low growl sent a chill up his spine. They had mated which meant the rut should be fading into something more manageable. Still, Armin couldn’t help but feel afraid.

   He debated making a run for the hallway before the sound of heavy footsteps began to pound towards him. Armin froze up at the sight of the giant green dragon barreling toward him with teeth bared. He was bigger than Armin even in his true form. His wingspan was easily the twice the length of Armin’s dragon body and his height left him towering above the trees.

   Armin fell to his knees as the dominant drew closer and bowed submissively. He silently begged his newfound companion to recognize him as he skidded to a stop before him. A low growl sank right down to Armin’s bones as a hot breath of air ran over his skin.

   A surprised sound answered his scent before Armin was suddenly sent rolling onto his back with a hard nudge of a nose. The dominant crowded closer as he sniffed at Armin’s stomach before his tongue began to clean him of the filth that remained on his skin.

   Armin squirmed beneath him but made no move to try and push him away. Grooming was far better than fighting, after all.

   “Thank you,” he said softly, once he had been deemed clean enough.

   His companion gave a snort before he disappeared into the trees. Armin sat up with a small frown but was not left to worry long. A fruit the size of his head hit the ground at his feet.

   “Is that for me?” Armin asked after a long pause.

   A claw longer than Armin’s current body bit into the hard outside and split it down the middle. The action revealed a deep red center and Armin’s mouth watered at the sight. He picked up one half of the fruit and bit into it without hesitation. Juice ran down his chin but he didn’t care. He devoured the first half in mere moments before he moved on to the next. By the time he had finished, another fruit was already waiting for him.

   They continued this for four more fruits before Armin was finally sated. He licked his sticky fingers clean only to be interrupted by a large tongue swiping up his chest. He giggled at the feeling and pushed lightly at his companion’s muzzle. “I appreciate the help, but you don’t have to coddle me.”

   A huff of disagreement met his words before the dominant laid down. He curled around Armin in a protective circle before his wings folded over them. They were truly hidden from the world like this and for the first time since he arrived, Armin almost felt safe.

   He nestled against his companion’s neck and laid his head against the scales of the dominant’s brow. “Thank you,” he said sleepily. “for not killing me.”

   A quiet purr was his answer.

* * *

 

   Armin woke up to warmth for the first time in weeks. He stretched before he let out a content sound and curled closer to the source. There were warm scales pressed against his skin and he silently wondered who they belonged to. He hadn’t seen Jean in several months and he hadn’t seen Mikasa since—since—

   His eyes flew open as he sat up with a gasp. His head turned frantically to take in his surroundings only to be met with nothing more than the membrane of a black wing and the faint gleam of emerald scales. A soft sound vibrated the body at his back and Armin turned his head to meet an eye that bled gold out from the center before fading into a soft green.

   The wing above him shifted to tuck against his companion’s back. The dominant’s jaw dropped open in a wide jaw cracking yawn before Armin was fixed with a sleepy blink. The corner of Armin’s mouth twitched at the sight.

   Had he really been afraid of this dragon the day before?

   His companion stood once he was satisfied with Armin’s state before he trotted over to the water. Armin followed after him with a much slower pace, limp still very much pronounced. His healing was slowed significantly by the collar around his neck.

   He cupped water between his hands before dipping his head to drink. It was a relief to have ready access to food and water again, though he was suspicious of his surroundings. Why were they here and not in the cells?

   Armin didn’t have much time to think too hard on that. He had a split second warning as his companion’s nose shifted before he was nudged face first into the pond. He came up sputtering and fixed the dominant with a halfhearted glare. “What was that for, you overgrown lizard?”

   A bark of laughter was the only answer he got. His companion meandered away as Armin took the chance to rinse his hair. He braided it back as best he could before emerging from the water to dry off. A pile of fruit was waiting for him once more and he sat down beside his new caretaker to eat.

   “I’m Armin,” he offered after he’d bitten into the first half.

   A dark choked sound was his answer. _“Eren.”_

   “Eren,” he repeated thoughtfully. “what are you doing here?”

   _“Captured in rut. Rest is a blur.”_

   Armin was unfazed by his shortness. “Do you know how long you’ve been down here?”

   There was a pause as Eren thought that over. “ _Year?”_

   He grimaced at the idea of being kept from the sky for so long. He had to escape before then. He could not allow the fae to keep him here. “Why didn’t you save yourself before I came along?”

   _“Didn’t want to,”_ Eren said honestly. _“was tired of the ground.”_

   Armin’s chest twisted in sympathy. “Why did you mate with me then?”

   _“Could tell that you were scared. Everything was hazy. Twisted. Hard to understand.”_ He laid down on his side and placed his head on the ground. “ _Didn’t want to kill you.”_

   “But you’ve killed others?”

   A soft sigh left his nose. “ _Yes.”_

   “Why didn’t you kill me then?”

   _“Don’t know,”_ Eren said honestly.

   Armin fell silent as he took that in. What must it be like to be caught at your most vulnerable and then cut off from the sky? How long had Eren been forced to fight for the entertainment of their captors? How long had he been waiting to die?

   “I can’t shift anymore,” Armin said in an effort to distract them both. “How are you keeping that form?”

   Eren gave the equivalent of a shrug. _“Don’t like it when I shift. They like it better this way and I feel safer.”_

   Armin couldn’t help but frown. He set aside the fruit in his hands and stood. “Can I see your collar?”

   A growl answered the words, though Armin got the feeling it wasn’t directed at him. All the same he tilted his head to the side in submission. Eren lifted his head to allow Armin to look at the metal wrapped around the base of his neck.

   Armin stepped forward to run his fingers along the symbols on the side. They were different from his own. “Bind,” he read off from the runes. “instinct, egg.”

   “Egg?”

   “It’s some form of fertility spell, but I don’t understand why they would—“ Armin froze as his hand fell to his stomach. “Have they always tried to get you to mate?”

   Eren nodded.

   They’d caught Eren in rut. Was that coincidence or a planned assault?

   Was the fact that they’d thrown potential mates at him over and over again an effort to take advantage of the situation or was there something more at play?

   Why was he suddenly free of his cell and with Eren in what was as close to paradise as they could get in their situation?

   “I have a bad feeling about this,” Armin muttered. He didn’t have much time to linger on the thought.

   A horrible screech rang through the air and Armin clapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block it out. Eren shook his head in irritation and looked up at where the ceiling was moving. Where there had once more stone was now replaced with what looked like a thick glass. If Armin squinted, he could make out a railing along the edge.

   His lip curled when he realized what was happening. They were being put on display for everyone to stare at. They were being treated like common animals for the public’s pleasure and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

   Eren growled when he came to the same conclusion as Armin and draped a wing over him to hide him from any prying stares. Armin was touched at the action, but he couldn’t hide in Eren’s shadow forever.

   “Help me escape,” Armin said quietly enough that it was barely a whisper. He set a hand against Eren’s front leg. “We can get out of here if we work together.”

   _“Our chances aren’t good.”_

   “We have to try,” Armin insisted. “We can’t give up. Not yet.”

   Eren stared down at him for a few long moments before he looked back up at the ceiling. _“No,”_ he repeated slowly. _“not yet.”_

* * *

 

   With the help of Eren, Armin was able to construct a shelter out of tree branches and leaves. It wasn’t big enough for Eren, but it was a place for Armin to hide away from prying eyes when things became too much. He was the one that was bare and vulnerable, after all, and Eren agreed that keeping him away from the fae above was a good idea.

   They did their best to ignore the ceiling and simply go about their days. They tried to calculate how far into the earth they were, but Eren’s memory was hazy and Armin had been wounded when he’d been captured. Their best guess was that Armin’s cell had been the furthest down, while the cavern they were in was fairly close to the surface. Whether it was close enough for them to break through was another matter entirely.

   _“Claws will take time,”_ Eren said when Armin suggested digging as a last result. _“Will need a distraction.”_

   Armin frowned down at his hands at that. Without getting the collar off he would be useless to help, but he had no idea how to remove it on his own.

   They talked about the fae they had vendettas against and fantasized the many ways they would make them all pay once they were free. They curled up in the grass and spoke wistfully of the sky.

They endured.

   “Where will you go once you’re free?” Armin asked from his place on Eren’s back.

   _“Far away,”_ Eren said. _“Beyond the ocean.”_

   Armin grunted as he braced himself on one of the spines on Eren’s back before he yanked a cracked scale free. Eren had been stuck here for a year with no one to help groom him. Armin had volunteered himself out of boredom. “That sounds nice. I want to get as far away from here as possible.”

   _“Do you have family?”_

   Armin scanned Eren’s neck for more potential problems. “My parents are dead. I have friends that are basically family but they live far away. The one that was close well…” he swallowed as he thought back to the ambush; to the sound of Mikasa’s scream as he crashed to the ground. “she was there when I was taken out. I told her to run but I don’t know if she managed to escape.”

   _“You gave your life for hers.”_

   It wasn’t a question. Armin wondered if he was really that readable. “Yeah,” he admitted as he clambered further down Eren’s back. “she would have fought to her dying breath to protect me but there were too many. I knew that one of us had to stay behind, otherwise we’d both go down. I shoved her out of the way and took the fall instead.”

   _“You’re brave.”_

   “Some would call that stupid.”

   There was the soft huff of laughter. “ _That too.”_

   Armin hit his side lightly—not that it did anything. He doubted Eren even felt it. “Some would call trying to kill yourself stupid.”

   Eren’s head twisted to meet his eyes. _“But not brave?”_

   His lips twisted into a faint smile. “No,” he said softly. “ending your life out of defiance is pretty damn brave to me.”

* * *

 

   Shortly after Armin had tucked all of Eren’s shed scales away in his shelter for safe keeping, things got worse.

   Every day they were left two large carcasses to eat. Eren told him that they had only given him one previously, which meant they were keeping both their strength up for something. Armin had deemed himself too full on fruit to eat any until later and so he left Eren with the meat to go bathe in the pond. A hard thud vibrated the ground as he was drying off and Armin’s head jerked upright.

   He hurried through the bushes and to their makeshift shelter to find that Eren had collapsed onto his side. Armin dropped to his knees beside him and placed frantic hands on the scales of his jaw. “Eren?! What’s wrong? What happened?”

   _“Tired,”_ Eren slurred. _“Think… drugged.”_

   The sound of a door opening could be heard and Armin’s head shot up fearfully. “You need to get up,” he pleaded. “If they separate us we may never see each other again.”

   Eren let out a distressed sound at the words. He strained to lift his head up but only got about half way before his strength gave out. His claws dug into the earth as two guards yanked Armin away from the earth.

   “Eren!” Armin shouted.

   Eren’s teeth were bared as dangerous growls left his throat but he was helpless to do anything but watch as Armin struggled.

   Armin was struck on the back of his head before he could truly attack and his world went black for a few long moments. By the time he came back to awareness the doors had shut behind them. He slumped in the guards’ grip and silently pleaded for that not to have been the last time that he would see Eren.

* * *

 

   He was brought to a clinical looking room that made his nose burn. He struggled when he was forced into a chair but was quickly immobilized when his arms and legs were restrained with thick straps. He felt all too exposed with his feet in stirrups and no scales to help protect his delicate bits. His teeth curled in warning when someone in a lab coat walked in.

   They were human, he realized with a start. With messy brown hair and wide eyes that sat hidden behind glasses.

   “Hello, cutie,” they chirped as they tugged on a pair of gloves. “I’m Hanji. I’ll be your doctor from now on.”

   He glared at them suspiciously and fought to close his legs as they wheeled over on a chair. They gave his thigh a pat.

   “Just relax. It’s only a checkup.”

   They put a metal object to his chest which apparently listened to his heart. A strange cuff was put on his arm next and he thrashed frantically when it began to clamp down on his skin. He calmed eventually when it paused and hissed at the offending thing when they finally took it off.

   “You’re a feisty thing, aren’t you?” Hanji murmured as they put something inside his ear.

   He made his opinion on that very clear and did his best to bite their hand. Despite his hostility they seemed overjoyed which only put him more on edge. The longer his time away from Eren went on, the tenser he grew.

   Several vials of blood were taken from him against his will before Hanji settled between his legs. He took one look at the tray they pulled over and thrashed madly in his bonds.

   “No,” he snarled as his tail sent the tools crashing to the floor. “get away from me, you scum!”

   They backed away with their hands up when he nearly took their glasses off with a hard swipe. The guards rushed in at the sudden noise and he grew even more enraged. Hanji waved them off with a sharp glare when they made towards him. It was the first negative emotion he had seen so far.

   “Get out, you’re only making it worse!”

   For a moment he thought that they would disobey before he watched them turn back around with an air of exasperation. His gaze flew back to Hanji when they were gone and he bared his teeth as they brought out clean tools.

   _“No,”_ he gritted out.

   “I know that this is scary but it needs to happen.” They looked almost apologetic as they took a hold of his tail and strapped it down.

   He yowled and hissed like a wild animal but in the end he could do nothing. His chest heaved in panic as they neared him once more and he found himself curling in on himself as much as he could. They gave a pat to his thigh once more and lifted their hands to his slit.

   He snarled at them as they examined fragile area, body tense with fury.

   “Good,” they said, as they jotted something down on their papers. “No tearing so far.”

   His anger turned into fear when they lifted a strange metal object. He whimpered fearfully when something wet was smeared across it. “Please,” he whispered. “don’t do this.”

   “It’ll only be uncomfortable for a minute.” They brought the tool to his slit and pushed it inside. His muscles were tense and his face pinched in discomfort but he relaxed some when their movement stilled. He thought that it was over then; he was wrong.

   He tensed all over again as something strange happened. The tool seemed to widen within him and he whined at the feeling. It burned and all he wanted was to go back to the cavern and curl up with Eren where he was safe. “I never asked for a doctor,” he whispered.

   “You’ll need one for the weeks to come.” They shone a light inside of him and poked fingers at his walls. By the time they were done humiliated tears were shinning in his eyes.

   “Don’t cry, dear.” They pulled their tool free and pulled off their gloves. “You’re perfectly healthy! So long as the blood samples go through okay you should be more than ready for little ones!”

   Armin’s heart dropped.

* * *

 

   He made his way back to the cavern in a haze. He barely registered the hallway he was brought to and walked through it mindlessly. He blinked when the sight of his current home filled his vision before he made his way to the shelter. He wanted to clean himself but there were people staring down at him through the glass and he already felt far too violated.

   When he made it back he found Eren stirring. His companion jolted upright when he saw him, eyes wide. _“Armin! Are you alright?”_

   Armin didn’t answer him. He walked over to Eren and sat in the space between his front legs. His legs drew up to his chest before he wrapped his arms tight around them. “Hide me,” he said hoarsely. “Please.”

   Eren’s wings flared immediately. A comforting croon left his throat as he nosed at Armin’s cheek. _“What did they do to you, my sun?”_

   Armin felt tears spill down his cheeks. Eren had told him that his scales were beautiful when they’d been getting used to one another. He’d said that he must look like the sun when in the sky in his true form and that was when the name had stuck. Usually it made him smile, but Armin didn’t feel like the sun right now. He felt shattered and weak.

   “They brought me to a doctor,” he whispered. “they—they poked me with strange things and examined my slit. At the end they said that I was healthy enough for hatchlings.”

   Eren stilled.

   “That’s why I’m here,” he continued. “they’ve been trying to get you to mate with someone so that you could fertilize their eggs. They want us to give them hatchlings to torture. To use for their sick amusement. They want to take away _my_ eggs and—“

   Eren let out a soft croon as licked away some of his tears. _“No one will take your eggs away. I’ll kill them before they can get close to you.”_

   “My next heat wasn’t supposed to be for another two years.” Armin sniffled and swiped at his eyes. “What if they get rid of me and send you someone else? What if my heat is jump started by our mating and it happens early?”

   _“I’ll die before I take anyone else,”_ he declared.

   Armin’s thoughts stalled, because that sounded a lot like a proposal; like mates for life—but he had other matters to worry about. “I’m scared.”

   Eren made a hurt sound and lapped at his skin. Armin found himself relaxing as the scent of the doctor was replaced by Eren’s instead. “ _If your heat happens, I’ll take care of you. And if your eggs develop, we’ll just have to escape before they’re laid.”_

    “You sound so sure.”

   _“They will not take your hatchlings. If I am unable to protect you and you wish for me to kill you instead, I will.”_

   Armin’s eyes widened. “You would?”

   _“I will not let them hurt you that way.”_

   He was silent for a few long moments before he finally spoke. “I would kill you too,” he said softly. “if that was what you wanted.”

   Eren gave a soft purr and nuzzled his shoulder. He uttered no words, but then again, he didn’t need to.

* * *

 

   The next time Armin was pulled away from Eren, there were no drugs involved. Instead, Eren was forced down by his collar as Armin was removed from the room. The rage of his companion rang through the halls even after the door had shut behind him and Armin was left feeling strangely comforted by it.

   If Eren could he would find Armin and kill anyone who got in his way. If his collar was gone, he would rip apart anyone who laid a hand on Armin.

   The thought made something deep in his chest warm.

   He was brought to a familiar room and cuffed to a pedestal once more. However, instead of raising him immediately, he was left to kneel there. A human entered with a vial in their hands and eyes widened once it was opened. He thrashed in protest when the scent of a foreign dragon was rubbed into his backside and pushed into his slit.

   Was Eren going to be the one waiting for him above, or was he about to be torn apart by someone else?

   Armin felt fear thread through his stomach once more as he was lifted up into the arena. His eyes adjusted quicker this time, and he glanced around frantically for some clue as to what was going on. Eren wasn’t in rut anymore, but the scent of another dominant would surely rile his instincts. They weren’t true mates, but they were close enough for it to cause problems.

   “Welcome back to another wonderful show!”

   Armin’s lip curled. He was dying to rip apart whoever that voice belonged to.

   “Today we bring you everyone’s favorite resident couple, but with a twist! What will our champion do when he finds out his mate has been whoring himself out?”

   No, Armin thought. Surely Eren wouldn’t think that, right? Not after everything that they’d discussed.

   The doors behind him began to creak open and suddenly the scent on him was more than uncomfortable. It burned to wear another’s scent and Armin suddenly felt ashamed that he hadn’t been able to stop it.

   Eren stalked out into the arena and made a beeline for Armin. “ _Little one, are you alright—“_

   Armin swallowed as everything went still. “They forced scent onto me,” he whispered. “I couldn’t get away.”

   He wasn’t sure if he was heard.

   Eren’s head dropped between his legs. He inhaled deeply before he let his breath out in a dark rumble. _“Lies,”_ he said as his tongue worked the scent off of Armin’s skin. _“all they do is lie.”_

   Armin let out a sound of relief and pushed his hips up as far as he could in his position. He wished that he could widen his stance. He wished that he could press his chest to the ground the proper way and bare his throat.

   As if reading his thoughts, Eren pulled his restraints free from the stone as he had during their first meeting. Armin thanked him quietly and sank down onto the stone. His legs spread as Eren’s tongue grew more insistent. It was the scent that they’d poured inside of him that was the problem.

   Eren struggled with getting his tongue deep enough and Armin couldn’t help but squirm. His cock emerged from its sheath and he gasped when Eren’s tongue brushed against it with each lick. He was moaning before he could control himself, hips rocking back into the contact.

   This was so much better than the first time. He’d been scared and uncertain then. Now he knew Eren, knew that he would protect him. This time he could focus on the pleasure with little worries.

   Eren let out a rumble of approval when Armin spilled onto his tongue before he straightened to press his cock to Armin’s slit. Armin panted into the stone and shoved his hips back into the contact. A growl answered him when the head of his companion’s cock breached his slit. From there it was nothing more than an easy slide.

   Eren was more in control this time, but it was obvious that the scent had riled his instincts. He nipped at Armin’s neck and sides and bathed him in his scent every moment he got. He was more careful with his thrusts but no less desperate for release.

   Armin found himself shoving back each time Eren pushed forward, hungry for more. He’d never mated outside of his heat and he was beginning to realize that he’d been missing out. Then again, perhaps it was simply Eren. Perhaps it was better that he hadn’t done this until now.

   _“Mine,”_ Eren growled as if in agreement.

   The heat in Armin’s stomach crested at the words and he shook beneath him. He wanted that, he realized. He wanted to be Eren’s. It was a scary thought to have when imprisoned, but an exhilarating one all the same.

   “Please,” Armin gasped.

   Eren’s wings flared as he roared up at the ceiling and sank his knot deep into Armin’s slit.

* * *

 

   Armin wasn’t separated from Eren this time. They were left unattended in the arena as the crowd went wild until finally Eren scooped him up in his mouth and carried him ever so gently through the gate and into their cavern.

   He was licked clean with a gentle tongue before Eren brought him water and food to eat. Once he was finished he was ushered beneath Eren’s warmth and tucked close to his side.

   “If I’m your sun then you’re my sky,” Armin whispered.

   Eren made a questioning sound.

   “You give me hope that I’ll be free again. One day I want to be able to fly with you without fear of being hurt or captured.”

   _“Soon,”_ Eren rumbled.

   Soon.

* * *

 

   “Are you going to poke me again?” Armin said stiffly, when he found himself strapped to a chair and face to face with Hanji once more.

   They let out a wild laugh and pulled on a pair of gloves. “I’m afraid so. My job is to make sure you’re healthy.”

   “So that I can have hatchlings.”

   Hanji winked. “Exactly.”

   Armin’s head fell back against the chair. “And what,” he said tonelessly. “do you think they’ll do to my hatchlings when they’re born?”

   Silence answered him. It was clear that that wasn’t a topic that had been considered.

   “I could give you some ideas.” His eyes traveled over the cracks in the ceiling listlessly. “One, they sell them. Two, they use them to start a breeding program so that they have an endless supply of hides. Three, they kill them as soon as they’re big enough to make a pretty coat. Four—”

   “You’ve thought a lot about this,” Hanji said quietly.

   Armin met their eyes. “If you had a child in this place, what would you think about?”

   He was met with more silence.

   Armin let out a soft sigh and counted the cracks in the ceiling until the examination was over.

* * *

 

   “Will you go back to your home after this?” Eren asked late into the night.

   “No,” Armin admitted. “I would track down Mikasa and say goodbye if she didn’t want to move and find somewhere far away.”

   “Somewhere across the ocean?”

   He felt something bubble up in his chest. It felt a lot like hope. “That depends,” he said hesitantly.

   Eren’s gaze fell on him. “On?”

   Armin gathered his courage and stared at him straight on. “If you’re coming with me.”

   His lips pulled back from his teeth in a frightening smile. “It would be difficult to travel without my sun.”

   “And it would be impossible to travel without my sky,” Armin returned with an elated smile of his own. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Eren’s nose before he turned back to the scale he was sharpening.

   Eren purred for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

   Armin was bathing when he felt it. His face went hot with heat as a wave of dizziness made his knees weak. He sat down heavily on the shore and did his best to breathe through it. Eren returned to find him in that state that and let out a worried sound.

   He answered with a soft whimper and leaned back against the cool scales of Eren’s jaw when it nudged against his back. He asked Eren to carry him back to their shelter where he shivered against Eren’s side and did his best to rest.

   When the guards came his hormones were thick in the air and Eren was _furious_. He clawed at the ground and strained against the collar at his neck. His wings flapped madly as he roared after them.

   Armin whimpered as he looked back at him with dazed eyes, unable to do anything other than slump into the guard’s chest. He became scared and desperate when he lost sight of Eren, and he grew even more so when he was strapped to the arena platform. Why was he chained up again? Why had they been separated?

   His body hurt and his slit burned with the need to be filled. He just wanted mate.

   The sound of the arena made him cower pathetically. His wings curled around himself as he let out a pitiful sound and blinked blearily at his surroundings.

   “We’ve got a special treat for everyone, tonight! Everyone’s favorite couple has reached their first heat together!”

   Why did they like humiliating him? Why couldn’t they have let him stay in Eren’s cavern where the eyes only came from above.

   “—every great couple has their challenges, and tonight we’re making our champion work for it!”

   There was the sound of stone shifting in front of him and Armin watched Eren dart out into the arena with an angry roar. His eyes zeroed in on Armin but when he went to lunge forward he was yanked back by his collar.

   “On one end we have our champion, and on the other we have our newest contender!”

   Armin’s eyes widened as a foreign roar sounded from behind him. He shook his head desperately as he scrabbled at the platform. “No,” he begged. “please, no, don’t do this—”

   “The rules are simple. Whoever comes out on top wins the prize. Let’s hope our champion is motivated!”

   Tears dripped down Armin’s cheeks as he stared into Eren’s eyes. He didn’t know who was behind him. Didn’t know their size or build. Eren looked fearless and defiant, but Armin knew that he would face down anything to protect him.

   He was expecting them to lunge at each other. He wasn’t expecting his cuffs to release. Armin darted off of the platform on shaky legs and raced towards Eren’s side of the arena. There was the sound of something cutting through the air at his back before Eren launched himself over his head and straight into his newfound rival.

   Armin put his back to the wall and stared at the scene in terror.

   The stranger wasn’t as big as Eren, but his smaller size gave him speed. What was worse, he was in rut.

   The sound of bone meeting bone rang through the arena as the crown of horns on both of their heads crashed together. Eren was rage incarnate as he sank claws and teeth into whatever flesh he could reach. He crowded the newcomer and kept him within reach. It was clear that he knew distance was a bad thing. Eren had the advantage in close quarters.

   Armin dove out of the way as a spiked tail slammed into the sand where he had stood moments prior. His vision was wavering as he panted, skin stretched thin and tight over his body.

   A horrible howl sliced through the air and Armin watched with wide eyes as Eren wrenched his head back and tore one of his rival’s wings in half. Armin couldn’t imagine living without his wings but in this case only one could live.

   Eren bared bloody teeth and went in for another blow only to be yanked back by his collar. Armin scrambled to his side as he was forced back against the entrance he had come from. Eren crouched over him in defense, tail lashing and body held low as he stared his rival down from across the room.

   “We all know our champion has an unfair advantage, so what’s a little handicap to even the odds?”

   Not for the first time he wanted to watch the owner of that voice burn.

   Eren was forced to stay within a few feet of the wall, which meant he could do nothing more than defend. Armin whimpered as the other dominant stalked closer and backed up to crouch beside one of Eren’s back legs.

   Eren’s tail curled towards Armin and ushered him towards the quills at the base of his spine. Armin understood after a few long moments of dazed blinking. When the dominant went for Eren’s legs to try and get Armin, Eren wanted him to climb onto his back.

   He clutched at Eren’s tail in preparation and trembled faintly. “I believe in you,” he whispered.

   Eren snarled as his rival made a move. Armin launched himself at Eren’s back with all of the remaining strength he had and held on for dear life as Eren whirled to snap at where the other dominant had slid under his legs.

   He brought his front legs down hard on the stranger’s tail and earned another howl as he sliced off half of it. Armin scaled Eren’s back as he stalked back and forth along the wall in a mirror of his opponent.

   Armin settled in the dip at the base of Eren’s neck and curled his hands tight around the spine in front of him.

   _“Don’t fall,”_ Eren growled, before he twisted out of the way of a lunge.

   There was a flurry of claws and teeth and writhing bodies. Armin was dizzy and weak from being thrown about. He was using every last bit of strength that he still had to stay on Eren’s back and he was scared that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

   Teeth snapped at his feet and Armin sank his claws deep into the stranger’s muzzle. He earned a howl in return and he bared his own teeth in vicious satisfaction.

   “Eren,” Armin breathed when the high had disappeared. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

   A frantic sound was his answer. Pinned to the wall and with Armin fading, Eren didn’t have the luxury of waiting for his opponent to wear himself out. He saw Eren make the decision and barely had the chance to protest.

   This time, when he was lunged at, Eren didn’t dodge. Teeth sank deep into the muscle of his front leg and Eren roared as he reared up to smash his shoulder into the wall. His opponent’s skull hit the stone with a sickening crack before Eren took his neck between his teeth and bit down. He released him when his faint struggles had stopped and panted as he stood over the dead body of his brethren.

   Armin felt a sliver of guilt as he peered down at him. It was his fault this had happened. They had been fighting over him.

   Eren’s head twisted to nuzzle Armin. He let out a questioning croon and receiving a soft chirp in response. Some of the tension left his mate’s shoulders as he stepped free of the wall.

   “True love prevails!” Rang through the cavern as cheers echoed off of the walls.

   Armin cowered against Eren at the sound.

   “The second show will be conducted in the observatory. Head over there to see our champion’s reward!”

   The gate slid open to reveal their escape and Eren hurried into it quickly. Armin closed his eyes and did his best to breathe.

* * *

 

   He was set down in the padded bed Eren had created for his shelter. Armin whimpered and reached out for him when he realized Eren wouldn’t be able to fit. He was given an affectionate nuzzle before Eren stepped back.

   Armin didn’t understand why he was alone and let out a lost cry. It quickly died in his throat when the collar around Eren’s neck began to glow a faint red. His frame began to shrink until he stood on two legs in front of Armin, with an obvious lack of scales.

   He was gorgeous, was the first though that popped into Armin’s head. His cheek bones were lined with small green scales that popped against the warm brown of his skin while his horns sat proud atop his head. His shoulders were wide and built with muscle; in fact, his entire body was lean and strong just like his true form.

   He was strong and beautiful. He had fought for Armin and he had won.

   He was mate.

   Armin held his arms out and Eren came.

   He was wrapped up into a warm embrace and cradled close as their lips met. He moaned softly as his hands ran through Eren’s shaggy hair and down over his shoulders. Armin pulled back when he felt blood and whined in distress at the wound still marring Eren’s skin.

   “I’m fine,” Eren murmured, as he mouthed at Armin’s shoulder. “All that matters right now is you. Let me take care of you.”

   Armin couldn’t exactly say no to that, not in his state. He laid back down in the nest Eren had helped to make and spread his legs in welcome. Eren slid into the space like he was made to be there and Armin shivered at the rightness of it.

   “Mate,” he breathed.

   Eren let out a soft growl as Armin looked up at him in soft wonder. “Mate,” he confirmed as he kissed Armin’s wrist.

   Tears built in Armin’s eyes and Eren kissed them away as he lined his cock up with Armin’s slit. It was different to have Eren in the same form as his own. Armin was so used to Eren’s true form that it was like relearning sex all over again. His hips rolled restlessly until his mate finally slid in to the hilt.

   It was like the first drink after wandering the desert. It was like the first piece of food after starving. It was like the air under his wings as he took to the sky.

   It was everything.

   Armin sobbed with the rightness of it all and scratched bloody lines into Eren’s back. Blood stained their skin as they bit at one another to show their claim. They were mates, wholly and truly, and no one could separate them now.

   They would die before that happened.

* * *

 

   After being separated and forced to fight, Eren fussed over Armin constantly. When he left to get water and food he practically ran back to Armin as if afraid that he would disappear. It was a valid concern in their circumstances, and Armin felt soothed by his mate’s careful watch.

   Their couplings stayed hidden away inside their shelter where no prying eyes could see them. In the parts of Armin that could still think through the haze of his heat he felt a vicious satisfaction in taking away their captors’ show.

   Any bathing was done by Eren’s tongue, which erased the need for the small pond at the end of their cavern. Armin was grateful for the care that Eren put into maintaining their privacy and he curled up in the strong expanse of his mate’s arms feeling safe.

   Eren took care of him as his body demanded to be bred. He seemed to know exactly what Armin needed and he gladly gave it to him. The feeling of Eren’s teeth at the back of his neck while Armin was split open on his knot and bred full of seed had Armin shivering in satisfaction after every one of their couplings. He couldn’t help but lift his hips and present whenever Eren fixed him with his burning gaze and Armin’s cries rang throughout the cavern long into the days that followed.

   “Mine,” Eren said into his ear as their hips moved against one another. His hand dropped to cradle Armin’s stomach when they were locked together and Armin shivered under the protective gesture.

   “Yours,” he confirmed as his head twisted to press their mouths together.

   For the week that Armin burned, his existence was blissful and affection ridden. He allowed himself to forget about his captivity and faded into Eren instead. It was a stupid move but biology was not on his side.

Eventually, the creaking of stone reached his ears as he recovered from his heat. Eren growled from above him and drew Armin closer into the safety of his wings. Armin whimpered softly at the sound of footsteps and clung to his mate.

   “Don’t let them take me,” he begged. “I don’t want to go.”

   Eren’s growl grew louder in volume at his words until Armin could feel it vibrate his chest. The collar on Eren’s neck glowed brightly and Armin clung to his waist as he felt his own begin to pull him back.

   He thrashed against the magic and sank his claws deep into the earth in an effort to get away. He choked as his throat was compressed but Armin did not still. He would not be separated from his mate. Not now. Not when he felt so tender and vulnerable. Not when there was a chance that there were eggs growing inside his belly.

   “No!” Eren roared. The cracking of bones filled the air as his form swelled and in moments Eren’s scaled cheek was pressed to Armin’s skin as he blocked Armin from their captor’s sight with his true form.

   He clung to the horns that jutted out from Eren’s head, desperate to hold on, even it meant death by asphyxiation. Eren strained to keep him close as his own body was yanked back.

   “Enough!” A voice that Armin recognized shouted. “You’re only going to injure them!”

   Immediately the pressure on Armin’s throat eased and he choked as air rushed back into his lungs. Eren nudged him back into the safety of his side before he bared his teeth at their captors.

   Armin peered around one of Eren’s front legs to blink teary eyes at Hanji. They stood in between a pair of guards with their arms crossed as they argued against their treatment. Armin didn’t know how to feel about the doctor being so close to his nest. They had never hurt him past what their checkups involved and they were the first not to look down at him for what he was.

   Still, the thought of them touching him had him whining into Eren’s scales.

   The guards retreated reluctantly as Hanji approached with their hands raised. Eren bared his teeth in a vicious snarl.

   “I know that you’re not happy,” Hanji began carefully. “but if you don’t let me close they’re going to force the two of you apart. Wouldn’t you rather stay together?”

   Armin pressed back into his mate’s scales and let out a strained chirp of agreement. Eren rumbled in question, clearly conflicted.

   “I won’t hurt you,” Hanji continued when it seemed that Eren was less likely to eat them. “I just need to make sure that Armin is okay.”

   _“Would never hurt,”_ Eren spat.

   Armin felt warmth wash over him at the words. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “don’t hurt them.”

   His mate growled his displeasure but lowered his head all the same. He kept an eye fixed on Hanji at all times, and refused to allow Armin to leave his side. Hanji approached carefully under his watch before they crouched a few feet away from Armin.

   “Hey there,” they murmured quietly. “I know that you’re scared, but I’m just here to check on you.”

   “Don’t want your help,” Armin said hoarsely. His tail flicked anxiously as he drew into himself. He’d never felt so small before. Never so powerless. He hated the fact that he had to rely on Eren alone for his safety. He wanted to be able to fight too.

   “I know.” Hanji smiled wearily and held out their gloved hands in a placating gesture. “But they won’t let either of us leave until I confirm that the mating went alright.”

   He stared them down for a few long moments before he gave a slow nod. “Fine.”

   Eren tensed as Hanji closed the distance between them. Armin pressed a hand to the muscle of his neck and let out a soft croon of comfort.

   “I’m not going to hurt him, big guy.” Hanji sent Eren a small smile. “I’m just as worried as you.”

   He made a sound that was an obvious disagreement but made no move to push them away. Instead he watched carefully as Armin’s arms and legs were bent and felt over for any injuries. Armin shied away when they felt around the bites Eren had left on his neck and shoulders. His skin was still tender there, and he didn’t want anyone other than Eren to touch them. Hanji seemed to get the message and moved on.

   “I was glad that green won,” they murmured. “I was worried for a minute there.”

   Armin’s eyes narrowed. “You knew,” he accused.

   Hanji grimaced. “I found out on the day of your heat. I warned them against it but they wouldn’t listen.”

   “That’s a sorry excuse for inaction.”

   “I know,” was their quiet answer.

   He fell silent as they moved lower down his body. He was tender around his hips and his ribs ached from where he had hit the floor during their time in the arena. There were small scratches littering his skin from where Eren’s claws had clutched at him, though they were nothing in comparison to what he had left behind on Eren.

   Armin was about to tell Eren to change back so that he could be examined too when Hanji’s fingers prodded lower. He let out a squeal of surprise and Hanji just barely avoided Eren’s snapping teeth.

   “Easy,” they cautioned as they were fixed with a dark glare. “I’m just making sure nothing was torn during your mating.”

   “I know,” Armin retorted. “I’m fine.”

   Hanji’s lips pressed together but they seemed to know they were fighting a losing battle. “Alright,” they acquiesced. “I’ll take your word for it. Are there any wounds you need checked out?”

   “Yes,” he said, before he turned to Eren. “Change back so they can look at your shoulder.”

   _“Don’t trust them,”_ Eren growled.  

   “Trust me then.” Armin met his mate’s gaze pleadingly. “You can’t do anything if you’re too injured. Just let them make sure you’re okay.”

   Eren let out an unhappy huff as his head lifted. Reluctantly, he began to shift, until he was sat beside Armin in soft skin.

   Hanji’s eyes were wide as they took him in and Armin snapped his teeth in warning when their gaze seemed to linger too long. They snapped to attention at the sound and approached Eren’s wounded shoulder. It was healing slowly, but the grooves of teeth marks were still quite deep.

   Hanji felt carefully around the edges of the wound with a small frown. “It doesn’t look infected, but it would probably be best not to shift too much, otherwise you’ll agitate it.”

   “You just want me weak.”

   They stared up at him in shock at the words. “No,” they said, once they had recovered from the surprise of his voice. “I want you strong enough to protect your mate.”

   Armin frowned in confusion. “Why?”

   “Someone will have to keep your hatchlings safe.” Their voice was light despite the weight of their words. “There’s nothing like a big strong dragon to hold the world at bay.”

   The rest of the examination went by in a blur as Armin thought on that. Were those words worthy of the hope beginning to sprout in his chest? Or was he simply setting himself up for more disappointment?

   Eren nuzzled his cheek once they were gone. “Are you alright?”

   Armin let out a soft purr. “So long as I’m with you.”

* * *

 

   Their days passed peacefully once Armin had recovered from his heat. They wandered around the cavern together and did their best to entertain one another without the thrill of flight. The collars weighed them down when they tried to leave the ground. The harder they fought the heavier the weight grew. It was an infuriating truth.

   “I could lift you to the ceiling,” Eren ventured one day.

   “I’m not leaving without you,” Armin said firmly. “We have one chance. They’ll get smarter after that. It would be next to impossible to come back for you.”

   He’d fallen silent at that.

   There was no plan if it didn’t accommodate both of them, Armin was very clear on that. No one was being left behind; no one was being sacrificed.

   Armin began to doubt his own plans when he was brought to Hanji’s lab once again. They were unnaturally somber as they smeared something strange across his belly. A tool was pressed over the gel and Armin stared distrustfully at the cord that attached it to a large screen.

   Hanji sighed and hung their head.

   “What is it?” He demanded.

   They turned the screen to reveal the inside of his stomach. Armin stared in incomprehension for a few long moments, unsure of what he was seeing.

   “Hatchlings,” Hanji said as they pointed to several small dots towards the bottom of the screen. “You have eggs growing inside of you.”

   Armin felt his world shatter around him. “You mustn’t tell them!” He said desperately. “They can’t know, we’re so close—”

   They didn’t press him for the end of his sentence but somehow he knew that they understood.

   Eren was a bag of mixed emotions when Armin returned. It was obvious that he was torn between pride as a mate and worry at their surroundings. They had a month before the eggs would be developed enough to be laid. Once that was done they couldn’t be moved without significantly depleting their chance for survival.

   “Maybe it would be better that way,” Armin said softly, even as his instincts reared back at the thought. “Maybe it would be kinder to spare them from this world.”

   Eren let out a distressed sound and ushered him closer. “I’ll do what you think is best.”

   Armin felt heavy under the weight of the decision.

* * *

 

   Time passed and their desperation grew. They needed a way to get the collars off but without an ally they had nothing. It was a crushing realization.

It was during a night when Armin felt like he was being weighed down by his own despondent thoughts that the sound of stone shifting filled the cavern. They both stared into the shadows suspiciously until a figure darted out and into their line of sight.

   “Hanji?” Armin said in surprise.

   “Quiet,” Hanji hissed as they approached the shelter. “We don’t have much time.”

   They went for Armin’s neck with a strange looking device and Eren snarled in warning. He earned a glare for his trouble as a fierce light erupted from Armin’s collar. For a moment his neck burned impossibly hot before the metal fell away. He was frozen under the shock of it until his head fell back as his magic erupted in his veins.

   He fell to his knees with a broken sound and shook harshly under the feeling. There were tears in his eyes when he looked up at Hanji. “Thank you,” he gasped. “by the sky, _thank you_.”

   They didn’t reply. Instead they reached up for Eren’s collar. He leaned down to put it within reach before the metal fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Eren’s wings flared as his eyes flashed a brilliant gold before he stood with a low growl.

   “Go,” Hanji whispered as Armin’s true form rushed to greet him. “get as far away from here as you can and never come back.”

   Armin leaned his head down to fix them with a look of gratitude. _“May the wind guide your travels,”_ he said solemnly.

   _“And may the sky protect her kin,”_ Eren finished.

   Tears ran down Hanji’s cheeks as they were forced to the ground at the sudden influx of wind. The ceiling shattered and rained glass down around them as the two of them broke free with a pair of earth shaking roars.

   Hanji hoped that they never met again.

* * *

 

   Power pulsed hot through Armin’s veins as he tore deep into the stone above them. Eren worked just as fiercely at his side as they clawed their way to the surface. Shouts could be heard in the distance but Armin paid them no mind as he used claw and fire to break free.

   His scales scraped against the stone as he forced his way through an opening that was too small for him. He felt the pain of them tearing but it was nothing in the wake of freedom. His jaw dropped to emit a long line of flame as he shot up into the night sky at last.

   His wings ached from disuse but it was a joyous feeling. Armin would take the pain ten times over if it ensured his freedom once more.

   A dark shape rose beside him, and Armin’s breath caught in his chest as he looked over at Eren. His mate was a sight to behold under the faint light of the moon. His scales gleamed almost black where Armin’s gold was paled to a soft yellow. Their wings beat in tandem as if they’d been flying together their whole life. Armin couldn’t help the sound of elation that left his throat as he met Eren’s eyes.

   A grin of teeth answered him as they disappeared into the night. The ruin of fire was left in their wake.

* * *

 

   Armin touched down into familiar territory with Eren by his side. It was strange to step foot onto the lands he’d thought had been lost to him, but it was a welcome strangeness. He glanced up at the mountain he’d landed beside and let out a questioning roar. Eren stood at his side, a patient and protective shadow.

   An answering roar sounded back at him moments before a dark shape launched itself down the mountainside. Armin slammed into the ground beneath its weight and let out a playful snarl. He writhed against the ground, limbs tangled up in another’s as they rolled about like hatchlings. Eren let out a soft growl, and a dark head shot up to stare at him.

   “Mikasa,” Armin breathed as he untangled himself from his friend. “this is my mate, Eren.”

   She blinked in shock at the sight of him nuzzling the side of Eren’s jaw before she seemed to come back to herself. “I thought you were dead,” she said mournfully. “I looked for you for days but it was as if you’d never existed.”

   He let out a soft croon and stepped forward to bump their horns together. “We escaped captivity with the help of a human. I just came to make sure that you were safe.”

   “You’re leaving,” Mikasa realized.

   “It isn’t safe for us here anymore,” Armin agreed. “We’re going to cross the ocean to find a place where our hatchlings will be able to grow in peace.”

   Her eyes dropped to his belly in surprise. “I can see that I’ve missed much in your absence. Will you two stay the night? You’ll need your rest if you’re to make such a long journey.”

   They exchanged glances before Eren dipped his head. “We’ll stay,” he said. “we haven’t had somewhere safe to rest in a very long time.”

   “No,” Mikasa murmured. “I would guess not.”

* * *

 

   Armin said his goodbye’s to his friend the following morning, though he knew that their parting was not forever. They would see one another again, whether his brethren migrated to safety or whether he and Eren made the trip back to visit.

   They ate until their bellies ached and drank as much as they could before setting off in the direction of the sea. It was a journey that would take days and there was no telling what sort of danger awaited them but together, Armin was confident that nothing could stop them.

   They were free at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> you can talk to me on tumblr as well @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
